


《三勺牛奶》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 小甜饼。存档。





	《三勺牛奶》

要说一个Kevin最不在乎的节日，那一定是情人节。毕竟如果一个人单身了很久，那么这个属于恋人的节日自然就和他无关了。但是今年不一样，不，并不是说他今年就记得有这么一天了，而是他今年有恋人了。

 

 

Kevin看着手机上Marco刚发来的，提醒他今天是某个用巧克力和玫瑰堆砌起来的日子的短信。用了两秒钟思考为什么同时在谈恋爱，他们的状态和Marco，Mario就不一样。刚把手机黑屏想着今天和Julian做点什么就被突然出现右脸颊上的凉意刺激得浑身一颤。他偏过头，Julian举着一盒草莓冰淇淋看着他。“想什么这么专心？”

 

 

“没什么。”Kevin拿过勺子和冰淇淋。

 

 

Julian也不在意这个一听就是敷衍的回答，自顾自地舀了一勺手里的巧克力冰淇淋放在嘴里，半含着勺子问道，“我记得我们没有买过草莓味的。”

 

 

“上次Mats买多了冰箱里放不下了拿给我的，你真应该看看他当时脸上的表情。就好像是把自己的儿子送给我一样。”Kevin说着摇了摇头，一方面是因为不懂为什么有人会这么喜欢冰淇淋，一方面是因为草莓甜腻的味道。

 

 

Julian没接话，只发出了短促的不屑声。

 

 

…

 

 

Kevin看着坐在自己旁边叼着勺子拿着遥控器不停换台的恋人，明显还在因为这次多特蒙德赢了比赛而生气，他才是真正忘记今天是情人节的人。Julian把遥控器丢给他，“最近电视上播的东西都好无聊。”

 

 

“那就出去逛逛吧。”Kevin听见自己说。Julian把手里吃空的冰淇淋盒子以一个投篮的姿势丢进垃圾桶里，化掉的冰淇淋溅了几滴在地板上，“好啊。”他答应得很爽快。

 

 

二月份的德国还是很冷，Kevin有坚强的肠胃可以在这个天气里吃冰淇淋，但是他觉得他的脖子在没有围巾的情况下还不足以抵挡寒风。所以他现在看着昨天晚上洗了还没干的黄黑条纹的围巾叹气。

 

 

“你居然只有这一条围巾。”Julian摸了一把确定它确实没干，随后甩甩手像是手指上已经沾上了BVB的味道。“一直说要买但是忘记了。”Kevin耸耸肩，希望今天的风小一点。还没等他想好要和Julian去哪个比较暖和的商场的时候，Julian就已经把蓝白条纹的围巾一圈圈地缠上他的脖子，

 

 

“如果你敢说它不好看，我现在就勒死你。”Julian像是为了证明自己的话似的将手上的力道加重了一些，很快又松开。“你应该知道我讨厌沙尔克的程度不比你讨厌多特蒙德少。”Kevin任由他整理围巾上的那些褶皱，说道。

 

 

“我当然知道，”Julian毫不犹豫地翻了一个白眼。“这不就是我们第一次见面互相看不顺眼的原因吗。”

 

 

“好了，大黄蜂，我知道你肯定宁愿感冒也不愿意围着它。”Julian好像终于满意了，退后两步看了看效果，笑得特别温柔美好。“但是？”Kevin本能地扯了扯它。

 

 

“但是我想看你围这个。”Kevin看着Julian脸上的笑容，认命地又一次妥协。

 

 

…

 

 

走到外面成对的情侣终于让Julian想起来今天是什么日子。“去看电影？”Kevin收紧了他们交扣在一起的十指。Julian点点头，电影院里排队的基本全是情侣，新上的《五十度灰》几乎是每半个小时就排了一场。

 

Kevin和Julian虽然听说过这部有名的小说，但也只是听说过。一向对这种谈恋爱为主的电影没有多大兴趣的Julian决定跟随大众的脚步，“就它吧。”也确实找不到别的电影可以看了。买票的时候售票员别有深意地看了他们一眼，嘴角带着Kevin看不太懂的笑容。

 

 

很无聊，真的很无聊。Kevin发自内心地觉得这是一部没什么意思的电影，也能看出它的原著小说只会更没意思。Julian已经握着可乐靠在他的肩膀上睡着了。这种电影对他吸引力更小。

 

 

但是，为什么之前没人告诉他电影里有一些具有年龄限制的内容。大衣盖住了某个地方看不出来，但是Kevin自己明显感觉到某个部位已经半硬了。而他的恋人在他身边睡得异常香甜。Kevin深吸一口气，摇醒了Julian。

 

 

“结束了吗？”Julian揉了揉眼睛说道。

 

 

“还有几分钟，你是对的，真的很无聊。”如果除去某些时候的话。“那就走吧。”Julian明显还没睡醒，听到说很无聊第一反应就是走。Kevin点点头，庆幸他们选的是最靠边的位置不会打扰到别人。

 

 

Kevin拉着Julian的手腕走出影厅，他现在需要一个地方解决一下生理问题，和正牵着的这个人。Kevin又庆幸了一下Julian睡醒之后有一小段时间里都处于很迷糊的状态。不过清醒了也没关系，他最乖的时候就是在床上的时候。Kevin把Julian拉到厕所隔间里的时候想着。

 

 

情人节礼物？大概吧。

 

 

“这一定会是我这辈子过的最疯狂的情人节。”Julian在和Kevin走出电影院之后说道，一字一句像是从紧咬的牙齿里挤出来的一样。还没从睡意里完全清醒过来的时候发现被抵在了厕所冰凉的墙壁上，自己的男朋友看电影看着看着发情然后两个人在电影院的厕所里打了一炮。

 

 

还有比这更疯狂的事情吗？！

 

 

Kevin觉得自己很无辜，他一点都不怀疑身边的小兔子如果不是睡得太快了一定和自己一样。不过这个情人节，他大概一辈子都不会忘了。

 

 

…

 

 

因为突然的插曲，他们没有多少在街上乱逛的兴趣了。Kevin提议回家的时候得到Julian的点头和狠狠一瞪。回去的路上Kevin买了两杯热可可，拒绝了店员可可加蛋糕的情人节套餐的提议。他很确定他和Julian都不会喜欢那种被草莓和奶油包裹起来海绵蛋糕。

 

 

他们像散步一样慢慢地走回去，快到家的时候已经是傍晚，快要消失的太阳将最后的光芒洒在天空中，为那片暖色添上一层艳丽的玫瑰色。

 

 

他们看到一个小女孩拿着一个小本子和一支笔过来，马尾辫在空中划出凌乱的弧度。她在他们面前站定，努力地平复自己的呼吸。Julian和Kevin对视一眼，不明白她想做什么。为了不让小女孩有太大的身高上的压力他们很有默契地蹲了下来。“你好。”

 

 

“大哥哥你们是恋人吗？”小女孩问道。“我们老师布置了作业，让我们在情人节的时候去采访恋人们。”

 

 

“我们是恋人，你想问点什么？”Julian笑着刮了刮她的鼻子。

 

 

经过一天的“采访”小女孩显然已经很熟练了，她的笔尖戳了戳空白的纸页，说道，“你们是一见钟情吗？”

 

 

“不是，”Kevin想起第一次看见Julian时他眼里几乎要喷出来的怒火，摇摇头说，“他当时很讨厌我。”

 

 

“所以大哥哥你是一见钟情？”小孩子的思维是成年人不太能理解的，但往往又总是抓住重点。Kevin愣在那里，连Julian也没有反应过来。

 

 

“现在回想起来，是的。不过当时我只是很疑惑自己哪里惹到他了。”Kevin看着Julian笑着说道，Julian狠狠地掐了一下他的手臂。

 

 

“对方做什么的时候让你觉得他真的很喜欢你呢？”女孩提出第二个问题。

 

 

“噗，大概是他接受了我给他的围巾的时候。”Julian看了Kevin一眼，毫不迟疑地说道。看完电影还没从里面完全脱离出来的Kevin看着Julian脸上明显带着恶作剧意味的笑容发誓下次一定要让这条围巾在床上充当某些角色。

 

 

“那么大哥哥你呢？”女孩看着Kevin问道。

 

“我？”Kevin想了一会说，“他陪我看球赛的时候。”

 

女孩认真地在本子上一笔一划地记下。说道，“大家的回答都好简单哦。”

 

 

“因为爱情其实就是这么简单的事情。你以后会懂的。”不是每一段感情都会是一波三折大起大落；平凡的东西更能长久，他们拥有的是最简单普通的幸福。喝咖啡时加奶不加糖的细节，相视一笑的默契，手指在对方手掌心里画圈的温存……

 

 

“那有时候会不会想不明白为什么会在一起？”

 

 

“会啊。”Julian说道，“我每天都要思考一次为什么会和这只大黄蜂在一起。”

 

“那结果呢？”女孩问道。

 

“没有结果，我只知道自己不会和他分开。”

 

 

女孩看着Kevin，后者摇了摇头，“不会。虽然有的地方我们有……”他的目光扫过蓝白色围巾垂下来的部分，“很大的分歧，但是我从来都没有迷茫过。”Kevin看着女孩很认真地在本子上记下他们的话。Julian的手指滑过他的指缝和他扣在一起。

 

 

“最后一个问题。”

 

 

“你们觉得会和对方永远在一起吗？”

 

 

“当然会。”

 

 

…

 

回到家后Julian踢掉鞋子，抱着一个印着沙尔克标志的抱枕有些好笑地看着Kevin努力地想要解开围巾。最后还是走过去帮他，“你这个样子好像我真的想用这条围巾勒死你一样。”他笑着说，然后后悔自己今天为什么不照一张下来当作Kevin的黑历史保存。

 

 

“你舍不得。”Kevin很肯定地说。在Julian反驳之前吻住他，Julian顺从地张开嘴然后回应他的吻。

 

 

“情人节快乐。”一吻结束后他们抵着对方的额头同时笑着说道。

 

 

——End——


End file.
